Long Live the Queen 3: A Shining New Era
by BlackAdderGirl
Summary: Queen Jasiri and her mate Janja have been blessed with cubs. The hyenas are coexisting with King Simba's pride peacefully. However, when hyenas and lions start turning up dead the peace between the two kingdoms are questioned. Who is responsible? Is this part of a plot against the hyena queen?
1. Chapter 1

**Wow-Wee-Wow-Wowzer! Looks like I knocked it out of the park with my "Long Live the Queen" series. Anyway, I have been asked to make a THIRD part for this series. So, I will give you fans what you want. You MUST read the first two stories before reading this. Anyway, I hope you fans have enjoyed reading this series as much I have been writing it. This is the FINAL part to my "Long Live the Queen" trilogy. I have other fan fictions I need to write. I hope you enjoy the final installment to this series. Reviews are love! I don't own any Lion King or Lion Guard Characters. They belong to Disney. I own all OCs mentioned in this story (Karama, Maisha, Aneesa, Hodari, etc.).**

 **Summary: Queen Jasiri and her mate Janja have been blessed with cubs. The hyenas are coexisting with King Simba's pride peacefully. However, when hyenas and lions start turning up dead the peace between the two kingdoms are questioned. Who is responsible? Is this part of a plot against the hyena queen?**

 **Rating: T for death, moderate violence, and some accuracy on animals mentioned.**

 **Genre: Drama/Romance**

 **Pairing: Janja/Jasiri**

* * *

Chapter One

It was a joyful day in the Pride Lands. Everyone was happy to hear of the arrival of Janja and Jasidi's cubs, Bakari and Mufasa. The prince and princess were blessed by Rafiki. Shenzi and Banzai watched from above. They were very proud of how successful their sons and daughters were. They were especially pleased to see that their eldest had produced the future queen of their clan. A few days later, Simba explained to the hyena prince why his name was Mufasa. A few weeks had passed since that time. Bakari and Mufasa were starting to begin their lessons about their place in the circle of life.

"Look Bakari, everything the light touches in this part of the Pride Lands is ours. A matriarch's time rises and falls like the sun. One day I won't be here anymore. When that day comes, the clan will turn to you as their new queen." Jasiri said.

"Why won't be here one day mommy?" Asked Bakari.

"Well, the Circle of Life states that every creature has their time to live and their time to die. It is the base of the delicate balance that connects everyone in this world. The grass is eaten by the antelope, we hyenas eat the antelope. When we die, we become the grass. That is how we are all connected. It is very important that as queen, you respect the Circle of Life and understand your place in it." Jasiri answered.

Bakari nodded. She knew where her life would take her. Her brother Mufasa was already done with his lesson when he saw her. He greeted his mother and sister. Jasiri nuzzled her son and then went to greet Janja.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the hyena territory; Nne and Tano were plotting to overthrow their queen.

"So what are we going to do about our queen?" Asked Tano.

"We are going to destroy her." Nne replied.

"But how will we destroy her? Everyone in the Pride Lands love her." Tano then said.

"That's easy, we start another war between Simba's pride and our clan. Look, we off a couple of lions. Jasiri is blamed by Simba. They strike her down; and we get out before total war erupts." Nne explained.

"Yeah great plan! But wait, if Jasiri is killed - that means her daughter becomes queen." Taco then responded.

"Not unless Simba wants retribution for the death of young lions." Nne said.

"You don't mean…" Replied Tano

Nne smirked as he nodded. Tano began licking his lips. They both chuckled darkly as evil thoughts entered their minds. Nne then told Tano to rally as many hyenas as he could for the cause. When Tano returned, he had between 6-8 other hyenas who also hated Jasiri. Nne smiled then got up to leave their meeting spot.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Asked one hyena.

"I'm going to speak with a few lions I know who still are a tad bit unhappy about this peace agreement." Nne said.

"But won't they then kill us?" Another hyena then asked.

"No. At least not at the moment anyway." Nne replied.

He then left their meeting spot.

Mufasa and Bakari were playing with Kion and Tiffu's cubs. Jasiri smiled at her life long friend.

"I'm so glad you arranged for our cubs to see each other. Thank you very much Kion." Jasiri said.

"Hakuna matata Jasiri. I want my cubs to grow up respecting everyone." Kion replied.

Simba then approached them. He was advanced in his age; but he wasn't through with the world yet. He smiled and bowed to the hyena queen. It had taken some adjusting, but Simba had learned to put all distrust and hate towards hyenas behind him. He had been able to do that the day Jasiri lost her father Banzai. The former alpha male had died protecting both his cubs and his own cubs.

* * *

"Good afternoon Jasiri." Said the king.

"Good afternoon your majesty." Jasiri replied.

Simba chuckled, as he watched his grandchildren play fight with the hyena cubs. Bakari showed her tiny fangs to the male lion cub. She was trying to show her dominance over all the males present. Suddenly, Sarafina appeared. Despite her advanced age, she was still feared by the hyenas. She was the Pride Lands' known hyena killer. Her and her team were rumored to tear hyenas apart and eat them. The old lioness kept a stiff face as she noticed the hyena queen.

"Jasiri." She said.

"Sarafina." Replied the matriarch.

The lioness looked over and saw Jasiri's cubs were playfully tugging on Kion's mane.

"Your cubs are looking well. I'm sure it won't be long until they start getting their spots." She commented.

"Yes, my cubs are very well thank you. We female hyenas are known to be very caring mothers." Jasiri then said.

* * *

Simba could sense the tension between them. He then stood up.

"Sarafina, I need to speak with you about training this year's cubs on tracking." Simba then piped up, as he winked at Jasiri.

Jasiri silently thanked him. The two lions left. Jasiri sighed heavily with relief. Meanwhile, Cheezi had gone out to hunt for hares. He had been instructed to trim their population. As he finished his job, he heard something moving in the tall grass. He got his guard up. Cheezi then began to cautiously make his way home. The poor hyena couldn't react in time when his mysterious companion launched itself from the tall grass like a gold missile. After a brief struggle, the lioness that attacked him heard a satisfying snapping sound as the hyena fell lifeless in her grasp. Cheezi's body was dropped and the lioness disappeared into the night.

* * *

 **Oh dear, already drama is happening. What will happen when Cheezi's body is found? Stay tuned for chapter two.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kion ran through the Pride Lands. Ono had said something was wrong with the hyenas. When he got to where they were; he saw the clan had gathered around a dead male hyena. An elderly female wept as she hugged the fallen male to her. Kion could tell it was Aneesa; and that the dead male she was holding was her youngest son Cheezi.

"My baby. My little boy." Aneesa said through her tears.

She then looked up at the sky above, as the tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"Oh Ed, watch over our poor Cheezi." She then said softly.

Janja said nothing as he carried Cheezi away to be buried somewhere. Aneesa continued to mourn. Jasiri comforted her grieving aunt. Aneesa hugged her and cried on her. Kion soon approached the hyena queen.

"Thank the Circle of Life you're here. A lion killed Cheezi last night. Aneesa discovered him dead by where the hares were breeding this morning." Jasiri said.

* * *

"Tell him to go away! I don't want to see anymore lions ever again! My little boy is dead because of his kind!" Aneesa cried.

Jasiri turned to Chungu. She told him to take his mother home while she talked with Kion. Chungu nodded and helped Aneesa home. Jasiri and Kion went to the lion guard's lair to speak.

"I am truly sorry for your loss your highness. I know Cheezi was a cousin to you." He said.

Jasiri nodded.

"Kion, are you aware that there are still members of your pride that wish to fight us?" She asked.

"Yes. However, I don't think anyone would kill one of your clanmates unless my father said so." Kion replied.

"This is a serious matter your excellency. If one of your pride members has killed one of my fellow hyenas without just cause; that puts the treaty between our kingdoms at risk." Jasiri then said.

* * *

"I know. I will have the guard investigate. I won't fail you Jasiri." Vowed Kion.

Jasiri smiled. She could always count on Kion. Meanwhile, Nne and Tano were meeting with their allies.

"My friends, the plan is in motion. Cheezi's death has disturbed the clan. Now, which of our lion "companions" would be willing to betray their beloved pride?" Nne said.

A lioness stepped forward. She suggested they take Nala as soon as she was alone. So Tano lead his followers to where Nala was last seen. The poor queen couldn't get away in time from her assailants. When they returned, they were covered in red. The mutinous lions and hyenas agreed that they would now wait to see what would happen next before they made their next move. Simba's queen was fond the next morning lying barely alive by the water hole.

Bakari and Mufasa were out playing with their friends. Two lionesses from Sarafina's hunting party passed them. They were on their way to see Jasiri. They told Jasiri the sad news about Nala's accident. She was being treated for her wounds. Jasiri frowned. The queen had been like another mother to her whenever she visited the Out Lands. Jasiri then gasped when she felt the lionesses pounce on her.

* * *

"Wh-what are you doing!?" Jasiri said, as fear began to rise in her.

"Give us a reason why we shouldn't rip you apart." Hissed one of the lionesses.

"Sarafina said she caught the scent of hyena on the queen's fur." The other one then said.

"Wait, are you saying you think that I?…That I would?…." Jasiri said in confusion.

"Well, you are a hyena." Replied the first lioness.

"How dare you? I would never, ever order an attack on her majesty!" Jasiri responded.

"Tell that to Sarafina. If she even gives you a chance to explain yourself." Chuckled the other lioness.

Jasiri could tell that these lionesses would be too happy to see Sarafina kill and eat her. Jasiri was not ignorant of what she had done to her clan years ago. She remembered her father Banzai telling her about how he lost his father to her. Sarafina had killed him and ate him. Jasiri began to tremble in fear.

* * *

"Please, don't kill me! I was unaware of what happened! Please spare me! I swear I would never attack the queen! I would never even dream of it!" Jasiri began to cry.

The lionesses snickered at how weak the hyena queen looked. Suddenly, the roar of the king was heard.

"That is enough! Chriki, Eshe, let her go!" Ordered Simba.

The lionesses reluctantly obeyed their king. Jasiri trembled at the king's feet. He nuzzled her in comfort. Jasiri slowly looked up.

"Please your majesty. You must believe me. If hyenas did attack your queen, I am sorry. However, I would never order it; so the hyenas responsible couldn't be one of mine." She said, her voice still filled with fear.

Simba hugged the young queen. Jasiri loved Simba like he was her own father. He was there for her when Banzai could no longer be with her.

"Jasiri, I know you would never harm any of my family. Therefore, I think it is best if you move your family into Pride Rock until we solve who has been hurting our loved ones." He then said.

Jasiri hugged him back. He purred as he nuzzled her. He then told her he'd wait for her to gather up her mate and cubs.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Reviews are love! Next chapter will be longer. Stay tuned! Chriki means blessing and Eshe means life in Swahili.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Asante was eating a dead zebra she had found. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her. She then felt someone grab her. She turned and saw her mate Chungu. He licked and nuzzled her. Asante then circled him. Chungu smelled the sweet scent that told him she was in heat.

"I love you Asante." He whispered, as he nibbled her ear.

"I love you too Chungu. That's why we are mates." She replied.

Chungu asserted his dominance. Asante, who was the third highest ranking female in the clan - easily submitted. She felt Chungu climb on top of her. Together, they accomplished their great work. Asante fell asleep right next to him.

Meanwhile, Jasiri got her family settled into Pride Rock. The cubs were happy to see each other. They began to play with each other. It was soon time to eat dinner. For the first time, a royal hyena ate with the royal family of the Pride Lands. After eating, the mothers all went to feed their cubs. Jasiri relaxed as Bakari and Mufasa came over for their milk. Jasiri looked to see Tiifu and Kiara were also feeding their young. Simba came to check on them.

"Thank you again for letting my family stay until this trouble passes your majesty." She said.

"Hakuna matata your highness. You are always welcome here." He responded.

Everyone else's cubs were done feeding except Jasiris. They were still feeding.

"Wow, I didn't know hyena cubs had such an appetite." Kiara said.

* * *

"Hyena milk is very rich. My cubs will be feeding off of it for much longer than your babies will feed off of lion milk. Besides, how else do you think we hyenas grow up to be such fierce predators?" Jasiri replied.

Kiara smiled as she watched the cubs drink their milk. They soon finished up and fell asleep. Jasiri soon fell asleep too. Meanwhile, Janja was out on patrol. Although Jasiri was sure that no one of their clan could be so traitorous. His instinct told him that Nne and Tano were most likely behind this. They never liked Jasiri and were the only two hyenas absent at her coronation. Janja would look over his shoulder every now and again to make sure he wasn't followed. He had to find some evidence pointing to those two. He soon found some. A young lion maybe only a year old was found slain. Bite and scratch marks covered his body. He didn't even have a full mane. Janja sniffed the body. It was Nne and Tano's scent. There were other hyenas as well involved. Janja knew that he would look bad carrying the body back to Pride Rock; but he had too. The treaty between the two kingdoms mattered above everything else.

When Janja carried in the body, he was flooded with questions. Kovu and Kion asked the most questions, as they examined the body. Janja answered them as best he could. However, he wasn't sure if he should bring suspicion on Nne and Tano just yet.

"Janja, this is important. Do you know any hyenas that would've done this?" Kion asked.

The leader of the lion guard could sense the internal conflict going on inside him. Even if Nne and Tano admitted it, could he really hand over two clanmates to angry lions? Would the others understand? How would this effect the treaty?

* * *

"Janja, do you love Jasiri?" Asked Kovu.

"Yes." Janja replied.

"Do you want to keep her safe?" Kovu then asked.

"Yes. She's my world. Her and our cubs are the reason I wake up in the morning." Said Janja.

"This all looks like it's part of a plot to help break the treaty and hurt Jasiri. Janja, if you truly love your queen. You will tell us who we should confront about that dead lion." Kion responded.

"I think Nne and Tano might have something to do with this. I picked up their scent on the body when I discovered it." Janja finally said.

Kion nodded. He thanked Janja for being honest.

"You just might have saved your clan." He said, as he left to gather the guard.

Janja smiled. He then went back to Jasiri.

* * *

A few days later, Chungu was walking with his mate Asante. She had successfully conceived her cubs. Even though she was only a few days pregnant; Asante was already glowing. Suddenly, they heard a growling sound. Two lionesses jumped out of the grass. It was Chriki and Eshe. They circled the hyena couple menacingly. Chungu stuck to his mate's side.

"What do you want with us?" Asante asked

"What do we want? We want you out of the Pride Lands!" Chriki replied.

"Yeah! We hate hyenas! You're not welcome here!" Eshe then said.

"B-b-but, Simba said we could stay." Asante then said.

"Simba is old and weak! We are strong! If we can't tell you to leave; then we will simply kill you!" Chriki then replied.

"Asante, run and hide!" Chungu said.

"Chungu…" Responded Asante softly.

"Do as I say now!" Chungu then said, his voice filled with fear for his mate's safety.

* * *

Asante nodded and began to run. The evil lionesses tried to give chase. However, Chungu stood his ground and blocked their path.

"Stand aside you idiot!" Chriki hissed.

"Forget the female Chriki! If this one wants to die, then so be it." Eshe then said.

Chungu fought bravely against the lionesses. However, Chriki and Eshe managed to cripple him and get him down. Once Chungu was lying down with his belly exposed to them, Eshe dug into him with her claws; while Chriki bit into his neck . Chungu cried out in pain. His agony soon ceased as he succumbed to the shock. When the lionesses were gone, Asante came out of hiding. Tears began to fill her eyes as she approached her mate. She sniffed him and nuzzled him. She then snuggled up to him, crying softly. Her mate was gone.

"May the great hyena queens of the past watch over Chungu as he completes his journey through the Circle of Life." Jasiri said.

Upon her signal, Janja and Rashid began to cover Chungu's body with dirt. Asante cried as she watched her mate be laid to rest in the earth beneath her paws. Jasiri went over to her friend and nuzzled her in comfort.

"He's gone. My Chungu is gone." She said through her tears.

"He's not gone Asante. He still lives in the cubs you'll have." Jasiri replied.

"No. He's gone, and it's my fault. It's all my fault." Asante then said.

* * *

"No. It's not. The fault is with those two lionesses." Jasiri assured her friend.

Asante wiped her eyes. She then went home.

Jasiri sighed and went to relax in the water hole. The queen closed her eyes as she reclined in the the shallow end. She felt the cool water cover her body as her head rested on the wet grass. She then began to splash around and play in the water like a cub. All hyenas are fond of water; but Jasiri loved water. She then exited the water hole and went for a walk. She had a lot to think about.

* * *

 **More to come. Stay tuned for Chapter 4. Reviews are love!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kion and the guard were looking for the mutinous lionesses, as well as Nne and Tano. However, they were having no luck finding them at all. Janja and Rashid were helping too. Their friends from their days as cubs were dead, and they wanted answers. Janja then picked up on Tano's scent.

"Everyone, I caught Tano's scent! He headed towards the Out Lands!" Janja said.

He rushed towards the Out Lands. Kion and the others followed.

As Jasiri walked through the grassy plains, she was troubled by everything that was happening. What could she do? She couldn't put herself in any sort of danger while her cubs were still in need of her care. She looked up at the sky above her. It was now late in the afternoon.

"Mother, I am lost. My clan and friends need me. This treaty means so much. However, my cubs can't loose me just yet. They still need me to be with them. However, I need to help save the clan and keep the peace between our kingdoms. I wish you and father were here to help me." She said.

* * *

"We are." Shenzi said, as her spirit appeared to her daughter in the clouds.

Banzai also appeared next to her. Jasiri felt a smile tug at her lips when she saw her parents.

"Mom. Dad." Jasiri said, as her eyes became misty.

"We have missed you too honey." Banzai then said.

"Stay strong Jasiri. You will always do what's right for both your friends and your family." Said Shenzi.

"What about our treaty?" Jasiri asked.

"The treaty is secured between the clan and the pride. You must be a queen to your clan. But most of all, you must be a mother to your cubs." Shenzi replied.

* * *

"We know you'll do what's right Jasiri. Trust your friends; but more importantly - trust your heart." Banzai then said.

Jasiri nodded. She was glad her parents were watching over her.

"I will. Thank you mother. Thank you father." She said.

Banzai and Shenzi smiled down on their eldest daughter. Their spirits soon faded away into the clouds. A beam of light remained shinning down upon her. Sarafina had been watching from afar. She then approached the hyena queen.

"Needed to speak with your parents didn't you?" She said.

Jasiri nodded. Sarafina made herself comfortable next to her.

"You know, there are times I truly regret all the pain I caused your kind with my hunting party." She then said.

Jasiri looked at the old lioness to make sure she had heard right. Was the hyena killer of the Pride Lands really making a long overdue apology to the current queen of the elephant graveyard clan? Jasiri didn't know what to say.

* * *

"Why did you do it? When did the hate between our kingdoms start?" Jasiri asked.

"I think it all began with Simba's grandfather. You see, where he had come from, hyenas and lions were mortal enemies. He watched them cause his birth pride much damage. Once he became king of the Pride Lands, he decreed that hyenas were evil; and ordered many unjust punishments upon them. Those that survived the attacks by him and his lionesses, escaped to the Out Lands. By the time I had grown up, hate for your kind had been bred into our hearts. So I made it my purpose to kill all hyenas that crossed into our lands. I'm sure Banzai told you about his father." Sarafina explained.

"Yes. Normally lions don't eat hyenas though." Jasiri said.

"That is true. However, it had been a terrible drought the day I ate Banzai's father. Besides, I had just given birth to Nala. I needed to make sure I had milk for her. Anyway, I killed his father and ate him in front of Banzai and his mother. At the time, his distress at watching his father being devoured meant nothing. Now, I can't imagine what pain he must've felt." Sarafina responded.

Jasiri nodded. She still didn't understand why the old lioness was talking to her. Up until now; all she had seemed to do was glare at her and imagine killing her in her mind's eye.

* * *

"Simba told me how Banzai died. I must say that was very brave of him. To face Zira and her lionesses like that. I must confess, I don't think I could have done what he did." Sarafina then said.

 _Flashback:_

 _Sarafina entered Simba's throne cave with a sour expression. Normally, she didn't have any bones to pick with the king. However, letting hyenas back into the Pride Lands was to much. She had to let the king know about her feelings regarding the matter._

 _"_ _Simba, you can't let hyenas back into the Pride Lands. They are the same clan that helped Scar." She said._

 _"_ _Sarafina, I can't let the hatred between our two kingdoms last forever. Besides I owe them something." The king responded._

 _"_ _You owe the hyenas nothing. If anything they owe you something for not killing them all after the battle!" She then said._

 _"_ _You don't understand! Kiara and Kion would not be here if Banzai hadn't sacrificed himself! He faced Zira knowing he most likely would not survive. Not only did he save his cubs; but he also saved mine." Simba responded._

 _Sarafina could not believe what she heard. Banzai protected her grandchildren. It was incredible. All the lioness could do was stand in shock while Simba went to welcome the hyenas._

 _End Flashback:_

"So what are you trying to say exactly Sarafiona?" Jasiri asked.

"That I'm sorry for killing so many hyenas and ask your forgiveness, your majesty." She replied.

"There is nothing to forgive Sarafina. It's in the past; and what matters is that you learned from it." Jasiri then said.

When she heard nothing coming from the old lioness, she turned to see that Sarafina was lying peacefully on the ground. At last, the hyena killer had left the world behind.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 is up next. Stay tuned for more action. Reviews are love.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Janja rushed into the Out Lands. The scent of Nne, Tano, and their followers grew stronger. Kion and the others told Janja to slow down. Jana wasn't even tired when he paused in his pursuit. However, his friends were panting and Ono sighed with relief when he landed on Janja's shoulder. Janja went to guide everyone to near by water. Meanwhile, Eshe had watched them enter the Out Lands and went to tell Nne and Tano.

"Wow, it feels like forever since I have come back to this place." Janja said.

"Ono, fly ahead and see if you spot Nne and Tano." Kion then said.

Ono nodded and flew into the sky. He soared above the Out Lands and caught site of a lioness. She was running toward a bunch of hyenas. Ono then turned around and landed beside Kion.

"I saw Eshe. She was running towards Nne and Tano." Ono said.

"Then what are we waiting for, Kupatana? Let's get them!" Janja said, as he started to run ahead.

"Wait Janja. You can't just run ahead." Full said, as she blocked his path.

"Outta my way Fuli! My friends are dead because of those two!" Janja replied.

"Janja, I understand you want to avenge Cheezi and Chungu. However, Fuli is right. Running ahead will just get you killed too. We need a plan." Said Kion.

Janja sighed then nodded. Rashid then began to pace. His instinct was bothering him. That could only mean trouble was brewing. How he wished he had stayed back in the Pride Lands with Maisha.

* * *

Jasiri sat at the entrance to her den. Her cubs were wrestling each other for dominance. Mufasa yelped when his sister tugged on his ear. Jasiri picked up Bakari by her scruff and placed her on her down away from her brother. The little princess merely walked back over to her brother and continued her antics. Jasiri then grabbed her daughter, and began to clean her.

The princess began to moo. She loved feeling her mother's rough tongue comb through her fur. Kiara came by and greeted the queen. As the young queen sunned herself, she talked to her friend. Mufasa was climbing all over his mother while the two royals chatted.

"Would you like me to groom Mufasa?" Kiara asked.

"Yes please." Replied Jasiri, as her son tugged on her ear.

Kiara laughed. She then grabbed the hyena prince by his scruff and began grooming him. Unlike his sister, he hated being groomed and wiggled the whole time. Jasiri smiled as Mufasa began to roll around in the dirt the moment he was all cleaned up.

* * *

"Hold your ground! We almost have Nne and Tano!" Kion said, as he swatted a hyena away.

Janja was fighting the two lionesses. Nne and Tano watched from a ledge. They gave each other knowing smirks. Chriki and Eshe were going to do the hard work of killing Janja for them. They laughed, as the lionesses pinned Janja to the ground. Even though he was battered and bruised, Janja did not give up. He could not give up. He was so close to saving his clan and his queen. However, he was getting tired. He had to keep going though. No matter what the cost. Chriki bit into his leg and crippled him, the same way she crippled Chungu. Janja stifled the cry of pain that had nearly come out. He was then rolled over on to his back. His stomach was exposed. He struggled to flip himself back on to his legs. However, Chriki dug her claws into him. The lioness laughed when Janja winced in pain. He could feel blood leaking out from the wounds. Eshe then went to claw his stomach, when she was stopped by Tano.

"Let us kill him." Tano said.

Janja growled. He was soon silent when Eshe struck him across the face. Nne and Tano chuckled darkly, as they closed in on him. The lionesses also joined them. Janja closed his eyes and braced himself for the bone crushing power of their bites. If he was going to die today, he wanted to die thinking of his beloved queen. After the first few painful bites and scratches, Janja fell into shock. Sweet, relieving, painless shock.

* * *

The lion guard and Rashid managed to get them off of Janja. Bunga checked for a heartbeat.

"Is Janja still breathing?" Kion asked.

"Yeah he is; but it's faint. He's not in good shape." Bunga replied.

"I can see that. Thank you Bunga. Beshte, you'll have to carry Janja." He then said.

Beshte nodded and Kion laid Janja on his back. Janja groaned slightly. His wounds were severe. They'd risk loosing him if they attempted to follow the evil hyenas and lionesses. With a sigh of defeat, Kion put his friend's health above the mission at hand. The guard and friends were soon on their way back to the Pride Lands.

Jasiri paced in her den. Something was terribly wrong; and she could feel it. None of of the Lion Guard had returned. Suddenly, she heard someone call her name. She left her sleeping cubs and exited her den. She saw it was Rafiki.

"Rafiki, what brings you here?" She asked.

* * *

"Queen Jasiri, you come to the lair right away. Janja is badly injured." He said.

Jasiri gasped, as her ears drooped in sadness. Her Janja was hurt. She ran ahead of the baboon shaman. When she got to the lair at the base of Pride Rock, she saw the guard and royal family were surrounding Janja. Nala was pressing medicinal plants against his wounds. Janja winced in pain at every touch and tried to resist her. However, the blood loss made him very weak. Jasiri fought back tears at the sight of her mate so injured. Nala looked up from her completed work of tending to his wounds. She ushered everyone out of the lair. Jasiri licked Janja lovingly. He then stirred.

"J-Jasiri?…I-I think I'm dying." Janja said.

"No. Janja, don't say that. You'll be all right. I'm here now." She said, as she nuzzled him.

Janja pressed his snout; and fell into a death like sleep. Jasiri couldn't keep from crying. She couldn't loose Janja. She loved him. She needed him.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter 5. Will Janja survive his injuries? Stay tuned. Reviews are love!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Janja laid motionless in the lair. Jasiri nuzzled and licked him lovingly. He hardly stirred. When he did, it was because of his fever dreams. Janja was fading fast. It seemed that everyday brought him closer to death. Rafiki would gently apply healing plants to his wounds; but even then he was only trying to make the hyena comfortable. Jasiri curled up beside him. Tears fell from her eyes, as she tried to get him to respond to her affection.

"Janja, please don't die. I love you. I will always love you. You're my family Janja." Jasiri said.

Jana groaned slightly. He pressed his snout against her and licked her face.

"J-Jasiri…I-I love….I love you." Janja weakly replied.

* * *

Jasiri hugged him to her. Janja then locked his gaze on her. He took in all her beauty. There had been only one other hyena queen to ever share the same look with Jasiri. That queen was named Zalika. She had been Karama's grandmother. Janja smiled weakly, as he recalled the stories surrounding the great queen Zalika. Many of the stories were reflected through Jasiri. Now, as he laid awaiting death; Janja saw how wonderful his queen truly was. Janja then felt his heart begin to fall. His vision started to go. Ignoring the pain, Janja returned Jasiri's embrace. He like her tears away and slowly laid back. His head rested in her paws.

"Goodbye my queen…Goodbye….upendo." Janja then said.

His eyes closed. His head fell to the side. With that, Janja gave his sigh of death. Jasiri felt her eyes burn with tears.

"Janja!? Janja!" Jasiri cried.

Jasiri felt her heart shatter. She nuzzled him and sobbed. How was she going to tell her cubs that Janja was gone? How would they take the news? If only her mother Shenzi was still alive. She'd know what to do. Jasiri then began to call on her mother. In a flash of light, Shenzi appeared.

* * *

"Jasiri, something is troubling you. The other great hyena queens of the past told me you needed me." She said.

"Yes I do need you mother. Janja is dead. He was killed by Nne, Tano, and those two rogue lionesses. The situation has gone from bad to worse. Now I am mateless, and I don't know what to do." She said, as tears began to fill her eyes.

Even in death, Shenzi's heart broke for her eldest daughter. The former queen nuzzled her lovingly and licked her. To Jasiri, feeling her mother's spirit was like feeling a nice, warm day in springtime.

"It's not over for Janja yet my child. His time in this world is not yet up. You can still call him back. You must hurry though. If he doesn't come back, he will be truly dead." Shenzi replied.

"How can I do that mother?" Asked Jasiri.

* * *

Shenzi touched one of the lair walls and an image of her and Banzai appeared. Shenzi explained that during the battle of Pride Rock, Banzai had been very hurt by a lioness. Shenzi thought she had lost him. Then she began to talk to his heart. She finished her story by saying that the sweet words she spoke gave Banzai a renewed strength to continue onward that day. The images then disappeared.

"Talk to his heart Jasiri. The heart is very strong. It is even stronger than the stomach." Shenzi replied.

Jasiri nodded and thanked her mother. Shenzi then disappeared in another flash of light. Jasiri then went to Janja. She rested her head against his chest and began to follow her mother's advice.

"Janja, I don't know if your can hear me. I need you here. Please come back to me Janja. I can't imagine life without you. Don't leave me alone." She said.

Janja felt warmth flow through his body. The strength to breathe returned to him. He opened his eyes to see his beloved queen was still crying, mourning his death. He then began to lick Jasiri's tears away. Jasiri then saw that her mate was back with her. She laughed with happiness. The two embraced.

* * *

"I thought I lost you." Said Jasiri, as she nuzzled him.

"You can't get rid of me that easy." Janja replied.

Janja soon recovered from his injuries. He was soon back with his friends. They knew they had to prepare for the big fight ahead. Meanwhile, Aneesa was curled up in her den. She had become a shut in hyena since her sons' murder. Luckily, the clan still took care of her. Jasiri herself would at times visit. Aneesa finished the last of a zebra Jasiri had hunted for her. She sighed. She felt tears well up in her eyes. Chungu loved zebra. She then curled up to nap.

"Aneesa." Called a familiar voice.

Aneesa stirred slightly. She could have sworn someone called her name. There was a blast of light and Ed's spirit was now at her side.

"Ed!" She said happily.

* * *

"Aneesa ready to be with Ed?" He asked.

Aneesa knew she was old and not much use to the clan. Her sons were already safe and sound with Ed. She would rather be back with her family. Aneesa gave a small nod.

"Yes, I am ready to be back with you." She finally replied.

"Yay! Ed so happy! Ed wait many seasons for Aneesa! Chungu and Cheezi miss their mother very much! They being so happy to see you again!" Ed said through his giggles.

Aneesa smiled, as she rejoined her mate and sons in the sky and earth. At the end of her funeral, everyone that was there could have sworn they heard Ed and Aneesa laughing on the wind.

* * *

 **Short chapter. Don't worry, it's not over yet. I hope you enjoyed the sixth chapter. Reviews are love!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The sun rose over the Savannah. Janja and the Lion Guard were heading back to the Out Lands. They were soon greeted by the enemy.

"Janja, we thought you died." Tano said.

"I love my queen too much to leave her alone." Janja replied.

Eshe went to attack Janja, but Kion blocked her. It wasn't long before the final battle ensued.

"Give up you guys! You are no match for us." Said Fuli.

"Never!" Answered Chriki.

* * *

And so the battle continued. After a hours of fighting. The villainous hyenas and lionesses were captured. They were escorted back to the Pride Lands to face judgement. Chriki and Eshe were handed over to Simba. Nne, Tano, and their followers were given over to Jasiri. Rashid returned to his mate Maisha. He was happy to see that while he had been away; she had birthed three healthy cubs. He named them Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed - after the parents and uncle to his princess.

"For treason against this clan and matriarch. I queen Jasiri sentence you all to exile. You all must be out of the Pride Lands by sunrise tomorrow. If you are not, I will send Janja and Rashid to eat you." She said.

She then turned to her mate and Kion.

"You two. Take these treacherous snakes far away from the Pride Lands. They are to never be seen in my queendom under pain of death. Am I clear?" She then instructed.

* * *

"Yes your majesty." Said Kion.

"As you wish, my queen." Said Janja, as he bowed.

Jasiri nodded. Her cubs began to call for their mother. They were hungry for milk. Jasiri soon left to feed them. Chriki and Eshe were also exiled by order of King Simba.

A few days had passed. Jasiri was feeling worried. Her friend Asante had not been seen since the beginning of the week. Jasiri decided that she would make sure she was all right. When she got to her den, she heard the sounds of new born cubs coming from the den. She saw Asante cleaning her cubs. The two females smiled at each other. Jasiri then went back to her own den. It had been a long season. However, the Circle of Life had seen her and her clan through. Now their shinning new era was secured.

Fin.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the final chapter to "Long Live the Queen 3". Stay tuned for other stories. Reviews are love! As for this story, that's all there is. There isn't anymore.**


End file.
